This invention relates to electric fence controllers.
There are conflicting requirements for electric fences in that the fence must be safe to humans and animals and yet have a low impedance output to make the fence capable of electrifying many miles of electric fence where vegetation may be in contact with the wire and with the considerable electrical capacity of a large length of fence wire. The requirements of safety can be met by producing a controller that complies with the requirements of NZSS 1525 1962 and SAA C129 (1959) and other international standards from which these are derived.